Le Serpent de Midgard One Shot
by Master Jahoo
Summary: One shot se passant au début du film Asgard, "La Bataille des Dieux". Qu'est-il arrivé à Hyoga lorsqu'il s'est rendu en Asgard pour tomber sous la coupe de Dolbal. Tentative de conciliation entre le film et la série TV.


La branche de l'arbre ploya sous le poids de la neige qui chut. Le craquement de la matière froide et blanche sembla résonner à travers toute la forêt, mais l'homme qui se trouvait à côté n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Concentré, chaque muscle tendu comme la corde d'un arc, Hyoga connaissait trop bien les régions du grand nord pour se laisser distraire par un bruit aussi familier et caractéristique. Pour l'heure, toute son attention était tournée vers un groupe de gardes, passant non loin.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait rencontré en Sibérie Orientale un soldat asgardien pourchassé par les siens. Il lui était venu en aide et les soins prodigués lui avaient permis de survivre. L'homme, presque un géant, avait imploré son aide, le prévenant qu'une guerre des Dieux se profilait à l'horizon et qu'il devait se rendre au Walhalla, en Asgard pour l'empêcher. Le Saint de Bronze du Cygne, sans pour autant avoir de connections direct avec ce pays nordique, s'était senti concerné. Pour être en lien étroit avec Blue Graad, une autre contrée du nord, il savait par expérience que la situation politique y était souvent très fluctuante, sinon instable. Le fait qu'un affrontement soit invoqué en sus ne poussait qu'un peu plus à la hâte. Il était donc allé trouver Saori, réincarnation d'Athéna, déesse de la Guerre, afin de l'informer de son intention d'aller sur place pour en avoir le cœur net.

La jeune femme avait été plutôt réticente à cette idée, de prime abord. Le fait était que le Royaume d'Asgard se trouvait sous la protection d'Odin, d'un autre Panthéon et que des accords ancestraux existaient entre le Sanctuaire et le pays du grand nord. Le dieu était censé veiller sur l'hémisphère nord du monde, et, en divinité guerrière, il était peu probable qu'il voit d'un bon oeil la moindre ingérence dans les affaires de son royaume. Elle avait pourtant fini par accepter, lui demandant de prendre directement audience avec le représentant terrestre d'Odin et jauger ses réactions.

Hyoga en était donc là, à ceci près qu'il avait décidé, avant de rendre sa visite officielle, d'observer un peu la cité. Il avait remarqué les nombreux mouvements de troupe, leurs discours belliqueux également, mais rien n'en ressortait vraiment de façon très claire. L'une des seules options valables qui s'offrait à lui était d'essayer d'aller espionner le représentant d'Odin, un nommé Dolbal, dont le rôle était semblable au Pope, à savoir se faire la voix de son Dieu en l'absence de celui-ci. Il semblait relativement évident que cette stratégie était risquée. S'il se faisait attraper, la mission diplomatique ne serait plus de mise, et, en outre, c'était préjuger de la culpabilité de l'homme. Néanmoins, les quelques bribes d'information qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui le poussaient à ce comportement, plus prudent, car lui permettant de ne pas s'exposer directement avant d'en avoir le coeur net. S'il n'en retirait rien, il se présenterait simplement, et dans le cas contraire, il se conterait d'un passage éclair de courtoisie, avant d'avertir sa Déesse.

Le palais n'était pas bien difficile à manquer, s'élevant haut vers les cieux au centre de la cité mythique qui se trouvait sur une falaise surplombant majestueusement les environs et le paysage glacé. Il était d'ailleurs heureux de ne pas s'être trompé, ayant appris incidemment qu'il existait deux cité importantes en Asgard, l'une, Walhalla, régie par Dolbal, la seconde, nommée d'après le pays lui-même, tout au nord de la région, sous la protection d'une prêtresse d'Odin qui devait prier pour que les glaciers polaires ne fondent pas. Il s'était aventuré dans celle-ci après plusieurs jours de reconnaissance, profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit pour déjouer la surveillance des gardes. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, capable de se déplacer à grande vitesse, il ne s'agissait pas du plus compliqué. Non, il devait avant tout prendre gare à ne pas trop déployer son aura. Il ignorait la puissance des protecteurs de la cité, mais il ne doutait pas que ceux-ci soient puissants et réceptifs, rendant la prudence de mise.

Il attendit le petit matin, adossé à un mur, afin d'observer les tours de guet et se glisser à l'intérieur du palais. Malheureusement, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il ne dormait que peu et il finit par s'assoupir. Il fut réveillé par une main chaleureuse.

« - Allons, mon pauvre, fit la voix à la fois douce et ferme. N'as-tu donc pas de toit où dormir?

Hyoga se releva en hâte, se fustigeant lui-même de sa faiblesse.

- Je suis un voyageur et je me suis perdu dans les rues de votre cité, répondit-il évasivement, se contentant de ne dire de la vérité que ce qui n'était pas gênant.

- Viens au Palais, nous t'offrirons le toit et le couvert, répondit-elle, charitable. »

L'offre était particulièrement opportune et Hyoga ne pu refuser à cette jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent, dont il émanait une force intérieure toute singulière, qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler Saori. Certes, ses plans s'en trouvaient changés, mais il pouvait ainsi être introduit sans craindre la garde. La femme ne le fit néanmoins pas rentrer par la grande porte, si bien qu'il ne fut pas présenté au maître des lieux.

« - Puis-je connaître votre nom? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de son interlocutrice qui semblait visiblement peu habituée à ce qu'on lui pose cette question.

- Je me nomme Hilda de Polaris.

La culture asgardienne de Hyoga était relativement sommaire, mais il en savait suffisamment pour reconnaître ce nom.

- J'avais cru comprendre que la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin résidait dans une cité beaucoup plus au nord, avança-t-il prudemment et regrettant presque la rencontre fortuite.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques instants, ses yeux trahissant de profondes pensées, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire à nouveau d'un sourire simple.

- Quelques affaires étaient à régler par ici et je m'apprêtais à repartir vers le nord dans la journée. Si tu connais mon nom, tu sais quelle est ma fonction, et tu sais également que je ne peux m'absenter bien longtemps d'Asgard.

Le Saint eut la sensation qu'il ne s'agissait là que de demi vérités et Hilda n'en fut pas dupe. Elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui le regard plus sérieux.

- Tu es un Saint d'Athéna, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de surprise, ne s'attendant pas être découvert de la sorte.

- Ne me le cache pas, je le sens à ton aura. Je sens la présence de ta Déesse sur toi, veillant chaleureusement et avec douceur sur le moindre de tes gestes, comme une oasis de chaleur en ce pays glacé.

- Je vois qu'il est inutile de nier, admit-il.

Il en ignorait la raison, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette femme, au moins en partie. En dépit de son apparente dureté, il sentait une âme empreinte de bonté et chaleureuse en elle. Par ailleurs, au vu de sa position en ce pays, sans doute pourrait-elle être d'aide en la présente situation. Il lui raconta donc la raison de sa venue.

Hilda l'écouta avec attention avant de baisser la tête, l'air sombre.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider, bien que je craigne que Dolbal ne recherche effectivement la querelle et le pouvoir. Il n'est pas dans mon pouvoir d'intervenir au Walhalla. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne peux pas ne rien tenter pour faire éclater la vérité. Je ne puis cautionner une intrusion dans le Palais de mon confrère, mais lui comme moi serions incapable de ressentir un intrus qui serait béni par une prêtresse d'Odin... »

Hyoga la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment. L'offre était généreuse, mais il ignorait si elle faisait cela par pure générosité, ou s'il y avait des conflits d'intérêt dont il n'aurait pas connaissance. Par ailleurs, si cette bénédiction parvenait à le faire passer pour un local, il craignait qu'elle ne le coupe de la bénédiction et de la protection de sa propre Déesse. Si c'était le cas, elle serait incapable de ressentir les périls auxquels il pourrait faire face. Néanmoins, il fallait courir le risque et il accepta finalement.

Hilda de Polaris apposa les mains au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il était agenouillé face à elle. Il ressentit la bonté et la chaleur de son cosmos venir se poser comme une plume sur lui, alors même que l'aura de sa Déesse s'effaçait peu à peu de son champ de perception. Pour nu qu'il se sentit alors, coupé de cette sensation à présent familière, il fut surpris de ressentir à quel point il se sentait à l'aise avec cette aura du grand nord, comme s'il s'agissait un peu de sa seconde famille et qu'il faisait à nouveau connaissance avec elle après une longue période de séparation. Cela lui rendit les choses moins pénibles, même s'il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit l'idée d'une forme de trahison.

Après quelques civilités supplémentaires, Hyoga repartit, décidé à poursuivre son plan. La porte fermée, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde entra dans la pièce.

« - Qui était-ce? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque fluette, qui s'alliait admirablement bien à sa grâce toute féminine.

- Un guerrier... Le soldat d'une Déesse, répondit la jeune femme évasivement.

La frêle jeune femme plissa les yeux. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle connaissait bien sa sœur aînée et était également au fait des problèmes politiques de sa région, en bonne princesse qu'elle était.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Ne devrions-nous pas régler tout ceci entre nous, plutôt que de nous en remettre à des étrangers ?

- Si nous nous opposons directement à Dolbal, nous risquons des déchirements internes, Freya. Quel est l'avis de ton homologue ?

- De Freya ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde. Elle s'inquiète. Elle sent les troubles poindre. Son grand dadais de frère également.

- Vous autres, les Freya, vous faites toujours preuve d'une grande sensibilité à ce type d'évènement, dit-elle avec une intonation étrange dans la voix avant de se radoucir. Mais je déduis à ton humeur que le charmant Freyr t'a encore fait les yeux doux ?

La jeune fille blonde se renfrogna d'un seul coup.

- Il fait les yeux doux à toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre ! Lâcha-t-elle avec humeur. Il est charmant, mais il ne le sait que trop bien et en abuse. Il me tarde surtout de rentrer pour aller parler à Hagen ! »

Hilda commença à taquiner sa jeune sœur, mais ses pensées restèrent malgré tout tournées vers Hyoga. Elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir envoyé à la mort.

Le Saint de Bronze, quant à lui, avait réussi à se faufiler dans les couloirs du Palais. Il sentait que son aura était harmonisée avec les vibrations locales, mais éprouvait cruellement la coupure qui s'était opérée avec ses compagnons d'armes et d'Athéna. Il hésitait toujours à accorder sa pleine confiance à la prêtresse, mais, si elle ne lui avait pas menti, il valait mieux opérer dans l'ombre. Sa seule présence pourrait être ressentie comme une menace et déclencher des hostilités.

Tout occupé qu'il était à ne pas se dissimuler à la vision des gardes, Hyoga ne remarqua pas le guerrier étrange en armure rouge qui le suivait dans l'ombre. Celui-ci était resté dans ses pas depuis l'arrivée du Saint du Cygne dans la région, mais semblait avoir une aptitude toute particulière à la dissimulation. Son visage même était caché par un masque qui ne laissait apparaître que ses pupilles, luisant d'une lueur bleue inquiétante. Sa main s'avança silencieusement et arracha l'un des cheveux du jeune russe. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, se massant le crâne à l'endroit où la douleur s'était fait sentir.

Il se reconcentra rapidement sur son objectif premier. Il avait repéré la porte de la salle d'audience de Dolbal et avait vu y pénétrer un jeune homme. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais, lui, avait senti très nettement son cosmos puissant et sauvage, comme s'il s'agissait d'un loup indompté et violent. Il savait instinctivement que s'il était amené à se battre contre lui, il aurait fort à faire. Il se rapprocha de la porte et entendit les bribes de la conversation qui s'y tenait.

« - Nos préparatifs sont presque terminés, seigneur.

- C'est une bonne chose, Loki. Si nous voulons affronter le Sanctuaire, il va nous falloir être en pleine possession de nos moyens. Où en est Midgard ?

- Je crois qu'il a terminé. Il devrait nous apporter l'ingrédient final sous peu.

- Très bien, tout se passe donc à merveille, ricana le représentant d'Odin, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Nous allons donc voir si le petit rat qui s'est introduit dans notre demeure va nous donner satisfaction ou non, et le Sanctuaire tombera sous nos coups comme nous l'avons prévu. Nous avons bien fait d'envoyer ce soldat hors de nos frontières. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, Loki jeta un regard en arrière vers la porte et manifesta son cosmos de façon agressive, tandis que Midgard, le guerrier à l'armure rouge apparaissait aux côtés de Dolbal.

Une sueur froide s'empara de Hyoga qui se savait découvert. Il se rua vers la sortie, sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids s'il devait affronter seul tous les protecteurs de la cité. Il s'était jeté dans un piège et, depuis le départ, ils s'attendaient à sa venue.

Pendant ce temps, Midgard s'était agenouillé face à Dolbal qui lui avait noué le cheveu autour du doigt, en y imprégnant son cosmos.

« - Va, Midgard, ordonna-t-il impérieusement. Va te battre contre lui. Cette idiote de prêtresse, en levant la protection d'Athéna dont il bénéficiait, va nous permettre de nous renforcer. Elle pensait nous porter un coup, mais ne contribuera qu'à nous rendre plus puissants encore. Si ce guerrier survit, il nous sera à jamais inféodé et se battra pour nous, comme l'un des nôtres. »

Alors que Dolbal éclatait de rire à la pensée du maléfice qu'il venait de créer, Midgard disparaissait silencieusement, se lançant à la poursuite de l'intrus.

Hyoga avait réussi sortir du Palais et avait presque atteint la lisière de la forêt. Il s'engagea au milieu des arbres et ne s'arrêta qu'au cœur de la forêt, lorsqu'il eut la sensation qu'on ne viendrait plus le chercher aussi loin. Il se trouvait près d'un lac, dont la rive était couverte de glace et y fit halte, voulant se désaltérer. L'eau était particulièrement froide, mais elle le revigora quelque peu. Ses mains, plongées dans le liquide, en troublèrent la surface, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut redevenue plane qu'il aperçu Midgard, dressé dans son dos qui le regarda, tel une proie.

Hyoga bondit immédiatement, pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Il adressa un ordre mental à son armure qui vint le recouvrir et se mit en posture.

« - Quel est ton nom, Guerrier ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je me nomme Midgard et je suis là pour prendre ta vie ! »

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Hyoga commença à concentrer son cosmos, tandis que son adversaire en faisait de même dans une étrange posture, presque totalement de profil, si bien qu'il paraissait longiligne.

« - Diamond Dust ! »

Le Saint lança son poing en avant, déclenchant un puissant souffle composé de cristaux de glace. Son ennemi se rua en avant et effectua le mouvement le plus étrange que Hyoga ait été amené à voir. Il lui sembla que Midgard remontait le long de son souffle en tournoyant autour, tel un serpent autour d'un cylindre, si bien que, sans que le Cygne ne puisse rien faire, l'Asgardien fut sur lui et lui asséna un violent uppercut qui l'envoya au loin.

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre, alors que le Saint se remettait sur pied.

« - Quels mouvements étranges, on aurait dit un reptile, murmura le jeune russe.

- Je suis Midgard, je suis le serpent qui enserre le monde dans ses anneaux, répondit son adversaire qui continuait de marcher dans sa direction. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ! Snake fangs ! »

Ses deux mains semblèrent se muer en lames de lumière et le bouclier de Hyoga ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Celui-ci eut tôt fait d'être transpercé par l'attaque foudroyante et son corps subit rapidement le même sort. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir le moindre coup et il s'effondra, le corps couvert de sang, son armure percée de part en part.

« - C'est décevant…, lâcha le guerrier en armure rouge. Je m'attendais à un challenge un peu plus élevé…

Il commençait à repartir, quand il sentit le cosmos du jeune russe se remettre à flamboyer.

- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite. Je ne mourrai pas si facilement. »

Hyoga joignit ses mains et concentra à nouveau son cosmos, lui faisant atteindre son apogée, sans commune mesure avec la fois précédente. Midgard sentit clairement que le prochain coup ne serait pas évité aussi facilement que le premier et joignit à son tour les mains.

« - Très bien, je vois que tu es sérieux, alors je le serai tout autant. Tu vas périr par les flammes qui tuent même les dieux. Dans la mythologie, Thor lui-même n'a fait que neuf pas avant de s'effondrer après qu'il ait enduré le feu du serpent de Midgard. Toi, tu n'en feras pas un seul. Jormmugand's Breathe ! »

De ses mains jaillirent des flammes si fortes que toute la glace alentours fondit instantanément. Les voyant se précipiter ainsi sur lui, Hyoga assura sa position et concentra son attaque en un faisceau qui parut presque être composé de pure lumière.

« - Aurora Thunder Attack ! »

Les flammes furent stoppées un court instant par l'attaque de glace, mais finirent par l'avaler totalement et reprirent leur danse mortelle. Midgard voyant la victoire à portée de main eut un petit ricanement qui s'effaça instantanément quand il se rendit compte que Hyoga s'était physiquement rué sur lui, au lieu de l'attaquer à distance, se jetant volontairement dans le brasier. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup mortel qui lui transperça la poitrine, mais passa néanmoins sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Hyoga, celle à laquelle était attachée le cheveu du guerrier.

« - Tu es un brave guerrier, puisses-tu survivre pour te battre parmi nous… »

Midgard s'effondra, tandis que Hyoga, au bord de l'évanouissement se retournait pour se diriger vers le lac.

Il fit deux pas.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Loki qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

Il fit deux autres pas.

Il vit qu'un autre guerrier en armure, muni d'une épée, ainsi que son géant compagnon, observaient également la scène, le sourire aux lèvres devant son agonie.

Deux pas supplémentaires furent faits.

Hyoga se maudit intérieurement d'être tombé dans ce piège grossier. Il aurait dû se méfier, même s'il se rendait bien compte que ses ennemis avaient bien préparé leur coup.

Le septième et le huitième pas lui arrachèrent un râle de douleur.

Il essaya d'appeler ses compagnons à l'aide, pour les avertir du danger, mais n'y parvint pas. Il était définitivement coupé d'eux, sans moyen de les atteindre, sa Déesse sourde à sa douleur.

Il fit un neuvième pas et s'effondra au bord du lac.


End file.
